rogovfandomcom-20200213-history
World War I
Leading Into The War (Age 72) The Ro-Gov World War I started out with tensions between the two civilizations, City United and Carlington. Carlington launched several threats towards City United which resulted in vast military planning for about 2 years by the City United Government. At this time Carlington's original Republic was overthrown by the Communist Dictatorship lead by 41a91. The hostile new government began threatening the citizens of Carlington. At this point City United took action. They sent their navy towards Carlington to begin liberation. Mid-War Conflict (Age 74) City United had many problems in the war with their tactics. The Northern Sea Front was constantly guarded by Carlington Forces and they were incapable of entering the port. City United decided to take a different action towards Carlington and began shipping land forces over to begin fighting on the Northern Front. Warfare then began above the Capitol of Carlington near the desert. City United was still incapable of breaking the barrier and so they yet again took a new approach. At this point, their ally United Western Emirates was called in to help break the barrier and enter the city walls. A New Approach (Age 77) United Western Emirates entered the fight in the Southern Front. Their navy sailed around the continent and arrived at the bottom of Sothesia. They then began liberating the different hostile camps around Carlington. The navy left those troops on the Southern Front to remove the Hostile ownership of the traderoute. During the battles on the Southern front their was much movement. Half of the UWE Troops moved to the Eastern Front to help the City United War efforts. The other half stayed on the Southern Front and liberated the camps and forced the hostiles to the South arctic region of Sothesia. This gave the UWE Land Military an idea, thus beginning the Concentration/Death Camps. Concentration Camps/The Final Destination (Age 79) The UWE Navy set out plans to create new camps in Articosia earlier in the war, that would eventually be used as POW Camps. In Age 78, construction began on the camps, mainly Lavidlia Death Camp. The importing of Carlington Soldiers from the Southern and Eastern fronts began. It is estimated that about 67,000 Carlington soldiers were killed in these camps, which were eventually destroyed. The Final Destination was the final plan to enter the Capitol of Carlington. UWE and City United intellectuals met upon a navy ship, location of which is top secret to the military, and planned the battle out. The plan consisted of the UWE Troops leading the invasion entering from the Eastern Front and the Western Sea Front. Behind them the City United Forces came in to take care of anyone who had escaped the UWE Troops. Many Carlington Soldiers were captured in the Final Destination and shipped to Lavidlia. The battle plan was a simple, surround and destroy plan, that proved successful in battle. The battle plan is as followed: The main idea of the Allies was to enter the city by force. They quickly pushed back Carlington's Forces. Carlington on the other hand, was doing the opposite by trying to force out the Allies forces. The Hostiles were officially obliterated most of them being taken to the camps or killed in battle. About 10,000 out of the 120,000 soldiers were left alive in Carlington Military. The actual city was completely destroyed in this battle, ending in a huge fire burning most of the eastern side of Sothesia. Many UWE Troops did not make it out alive. The War Closes (Age 82) The fires spreading throughout the area killed 3/5 of the UWE Troops and 9/10 of the Hostile Forces that were left after the Final Destination. City United, being on the Northern Front was not in danger of fire. Very few of them were killed by fire. The remaining soldiers on the Axis side were taken to the Death Camps, killed off, and then the camps were destroyed in some sort of explosion, which was most likely a controlled explosion. The massive explosion is still questioned by scientists, stating that no bomb ever invented could make a blast the size of the one in Lavidlia. City United forces, being the ones who started the war, took nearly no action in the war except for the first couple of battles in the Northern Front. The main force behind the liberation of Carlington was UWE's military. The death toll was incredibly high in this war, which is still known as the deadliest war to date. The main causes of the enormous amount of deaths were the Death Camps. Deaths: The war still has an impact on many peoples' lives throughout the Ro-Gov Earth and will never be forgotton as the destruction of Carlington.